ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Scott Schneider
| Place of birth = San Jose, California | Date of death = | Place of death = | Awards for Trek = | Roles = Model/Prop Maker Set Designer }} Scott B. Schneider is a model maker and digital set designer whose first professional job in the motion picture industry was as model maker in 1987 and 1988 in the employment of Gregory Jein, Inc. At the end of season 1 of Star Trek: The Next Generation, by the time the ''D'deridex''-class studio model was under construction in for , he left the company to start working as a free-lancer. http://www.therpf.com/f10/length-dy-100-ss-botany-bay-109433/#post1576799 As a free-lance model maker he later on shortly worked again for Gregory Jein, Inc. on the K't'inga class model, seen in the The Next Generation fifth season episode in and as model maker on . More recently, Schneider worked as vehicle and set designer on . http://www.adg.org/?art=member_profile&ID=8892 Schneider was born in San Jose, California, USA. In 2005 he won a Visual Effects Society Award in the category Outstanding Models and Miniatures in a Motion Picture for the XF11 crash in the drama The Aviator which he shared with Matthew Gratzner and Leigh-Alexandra Jacob. He received three more VES Award nominations in 2007 in the category Outstanding Models and Miniatures in a Broadcast Program for the Dodge Fairy, shared with Matthew Gratzner, in 2008 for his work on the action sequel Live Free or Die Hard, and in 2011 for his work on the thriller Shutter Island, also shared with Matthew Gratzner. Early in his career, Schneider worked as production assistant for the model shop on the thriller The Hunt for Red October (1990, again with Greg Jein, but now hired by Boss Film Studios) and the science fiction thriller Solar Crisis (1990). Among his many credits as model maker are the fantasy film Edward Scissorhands (1990), the horror sequel Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare (1991, with Mark Stetson), the fantasy comedy Bill & Ted's Bogus Journey (1991, with Matthew Yuricich), the comic adaptation Batman Returns (1992, with Craig Barron, Robert Spurlock, and Jim Rygiel), the comedy Honey I Blew Up the Kid (1992), the blockbuster Jurassic Park (1993), the fantasy comedy Hocus Pocus (1993, with Craig Barron and Krystyna Demkowicz), the science fiction comedy Coneheads (1993), the thriller On Deadly Ground (1994), the comic adaptation The Shadow (1994), the fantasy drama Interview with the Vampire: The Vampire Chronicles (1994), the comic adaptation Batman Forever (1995), the science fiction adventure Waterworld (1995), the mystery thriller The Relic (1997), the science fiction blockbuster Men in Black (1997), the science fiction sequel Alien: Resurrection (1997), the mystery thriller The X-Files (1998), the comic adaptation Blade (1998), the science fiction film Mission to Mars (2000, with John Knoll, Tony Meininger, and Pat Sweeney), the fantasy film The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring (2001) and its sequels The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers (2002) and The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King (2003), the fantasy adventure The Scorpion King (2002), the science fiction sequel Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines (2003), the sport drama Seabiscuit (2003), the science fiction thriller The Forgotten (2004), and the fantasy film The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe (2005). In the more recent years, Schneider worked as digital set designer and miniature effects designer for New Deal Studios on the science fiction sequel X-Men: The Last Stand (2006, starring Patrick Stewart and Famke Janssen), the science fiction thriller I Am Legend (2007), the comic adaptation Iron Man (2008), the comic adaptation The Dark Knight (2008), the fantasy sequel The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor (2008), the comic adaptation Watchmen (2009), and the thriller Inception (2010). He also worked as digital set designer and set designer on the fantasy sequel Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian (2009), the science fiction film I Am Number Four (2011), the science fiction film Cowboys and Aliens (2011, earning him a 2012 "Excellence in Production Design Award" nomination, shared with among others Scott Chambliss, James Clyne, and Chris Ross), the science fiction sequel Men in Black 3 (2012), the comic adaptation The Avengers (2012, starring Chris Hemsworth), and the science fiction sequel G.I. Joe: Retaliation (2012). Scheider was featured in the 2011 documentary Sense of Scale, in which several model makers discussed their craft, and which also featured Ron Gress, Greg Jein, Bruce MacRae, Eugene P. Rizzardi and Pat McClung. External links * * Scott Schneider at LinkedIn.com * Scott Schneider at ADG.org * Scott Schneider at Behance.net Schneider, Scott Schneider, Scott